Absorbent composites containing high levels of superabsorbent polymer exhibit increased problems maintaining composite integrity. This is due to insufficient fiber to contain and restrict the mobility and migration of superabsorbent material in the composite. This is a problematic situation, since there is a very strong motivation to design and produce thin, flexible, comfortable absorbent products. The lack of integrity in an absorbent composite also challenges the ability to manufacture products with high superabsorbent material composites at fast line speeds. In addition, upon initial product use, migration of the superabsorbent material in the product can compromise fluid performance and product comfort during extended use including issues such as sagging and drooping.
In addition, with more mobile superabsorbent material, gel on skin can become an increased problem that needs to be avoided. Integrity has been improved at higher superabsorbent material via either an embossing pattern on the composite or debulking the composite or using hot melt adhesives. However, embossing or debulking damages the superabsorbent, compromising fluid properties of the absorbent product.
Therefore, a method of forming a soft, absorbent structure that exhibits high integrity and relatively low bulk is needed.